The Sun and The Moon
by AL158
Summary: Long ago, when God decided to create life, He started with the Sun and the e Sun and Moon are two incredible creatures. They would ornate the earth and filled it with light which would flourish the lives living in e relationship between the couple crumbled. God breathed a piece of the Sun and the Moon's spirits into two individuals on earth and to become their vessels.


**Prologue.**

 _"Long ago, when God decided to create life, He started with the Sun and the Moon. The Sun and the Moon are two incredible creatures. They would ornate the earth and filled it with light which would flourish the lives living in it._

 _At first the couple worked harmoniously and everything went pretty well; the Moon came up with the idea of the day and night; with the Sun that shines brightly and enough to fill the earth by himself, he would take over the day; it allows the inhabitants to work and live their lives and she would take over the night; to let the darkness shroud the earth and let the inhabitants to rest._

 _The inhabitants were happy and every day they would thank the Sun but they never thank the Moon for coming up with the idea or became their light when the darkness came because they would all asleep and never noticed her. The Moon stayed silent._

 _Every day the plant and the grass would thank the Sun for giving them light and food but they never thank the Moon for anything, the moon stayed silent and got ignored. Every day the flowers would thank the Sun for giving them lives and lights so that they can flourish beautifully but never thank the Moon for anything. The Moon stayed silent and got ignored again. Every day the people would thank the Sun who gave them light to work on the day and this time they did not even have the chance to notice the Moon as the Sun shines brighter and brighter and shortened the time of darkness for the Moon to shine._

 _The Moon felt extremely sad and angry for being ignored and argument between the couple started. The Moon was upset about the power that the Sun have and the brightness that he shines almost made the Moon became non-existent. The Sun was blaming the Moon for being childish and immature. The Sun became busier as more plants, grass, and people grow all over the earth and he ignored the sadness of the Moon and she becoming lonelier and lonelier each passing days._

 _She started to question whether the Sun still loves her and cares for her feelings and she felt useless as the nothing on earth seems to need her. The relationship between the couple crumbled. The Moon left the Sun and let the earth to no longer have night and the sea to ravage the lands as no one there to guide it. The people became uneasy as they cannot rest and the earth became drier and drier as the Sun shines brightly and there is no darkness._

 _The Moon refused to go back home and the Sun has no idea what to do next. The earth needed the Moon but everything in it never appreciated what the Moon has done and provided for them. The Sun needs her but he always busy and never be there for her. The Sun saddened because the Moon refused to forgive him and the inhabitants of the earth became restless each passing days._

 _The God was upset with the situation and intervened. He breathed a piece of the Sun and the Moon's spirits into two individuals on earth and became their vessels so that the couple would be treated equally and remembered by the people on earth._

 _As the time passed, the spirit of the Sun was embodied by a man from the royal blood from a Kingdom of Karakura and like the characteristic of the Sun that remained the same, the fate of being its vessel were passed down from generation to generation through blood. Just like the Moon that changed it shapes by time, the fate of being its vessel was not passed down by blood. Thus, every time the vessels of the Sun were born, it became their mission to look for their Moon"  
_

* * *

"Would I be able to find my Moon, mommy?" asked a five years old crown prince of Kingdom of Karakura to his mother as she was finishing her story. His mother smiled, her hand grabbed his hand and rubbed the marking that was on his wrist. He would be the next King of Karakura, the bearer of the spirit of the Sun and shines on his people just like the Sun who is ruling the day.

"Of course, my dear." She answered.

"How do I find it?" A smile adorned her face. She lifted her body and put a kiss on his forehead. "One day, you would find a girl and just a look at her, you would know that she is your Moon and you are her Sun. Now go to sleep."

He smiled and after his mother walked out of his room, he got out of his bed and went to his balcony. The moon stood high in the night sky and was adorned with stars around it. He stared longingly and after a while, he went back to his bed and hopefully be able to dream about his moon the night.

* * *

 **A/N: The idea for this fanfiction has been haunting me for years now but I don't know how to write it. I have been researching on myth or love story regarding the Sun and Moon then I found few and was inspired me to this. You all can check out the myth on myth.e2bn on the Sun and Moon written by Yoyo Hsu. As always, please review :D**


End file.
